Ellos se aman
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Se aman… su amor están grande porque siempre pero siempre conversan pacíficamente. Todo los días se besan apasionadamente porque se aman. Como decía ellos se aman, se valoran, si algo pasara ellos se salvarían mutuamente. No pueden estar ni un día sin verse porque ellos se aman... Review :)


Era un día verdaderamente soleado estupendo para ir a la playa, una sexy mujer de cabello azul se bronceaba atrayendo las miradas de muchas personas, unas de envidias y otras eróticas.

—¡MUJER! ¿DONDE MALDITA SEA ESTAS?

—DONDE MAS SIMIO SIN CEREBRO

—HUMANA CALLATE POR UNA BUENA VEZ

—¡QUE! ERES TU SIMIO TONTO QUIEN ME HABLO.

Naturalmente como todos los días peleaban amigablemente, pero como todos sabemos ellos se aman, se adoran no pueden…

—YA DEJATE DE PARLOTEOS MUJER Y DAME DE COMER.

— ¿QUE DICES TONTO SIMIO?

—ACASO ERES SORDA MUJER NO… ¡VERDAD!

—Maldito…

—Eso mujer por fin dirás quién es el mejor.

—CLARO QUE NO NUNCA LE DIRE ESO A UN PRINCIPE DE PACTILLA COMO A TI.

—Humana tonta.

Como decía ellos se aman, se valoran, si algo pasara ellos se salvarían mutuamente. No pueden estar ni un día sin verse porque ellos se…

—Maldito sayajin

—Inútil humana, eres de lo más vulgar y desesperante.

—Jumm y tú de lo más horrible y terco.

—como te odio…

—Yo te odio feo sayajin

—Humana sin cuerpo.

Se aman… su amor están grande porque siempre pero siempre conversan pacíficamente.  
Todo los días se besan apasionadamente porque se aman y…

—¡QUE! OH NO SAYAJIN TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO NADIE LE DICE ESO A BULMA BRIEFS.

—A si pero yo ya lo dije

—¡TE ODIO!

—HUMP como si yo te amara.

— ¡PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! No ven que estoy redactando sobre ustedes me desconcentran—Grite estérica tengo un mal genio

— ¿COMO DICES MOCOSA?

—Lo que escuchaste trato de hacer un Fan Fiction y me desconcentran

— ¿Un qué?

—Fan Fiction es una página de internet donde creas historias ficticias

—¡Ahh! Tú dices la fabulosa página de Fic.

—Eso mero Bulma ya veo que si nos parecemos… por eso —Vegeta cállate, mi hermosa imaginación los hará famosos.

—Yo ya soy famosa.

—Ya lo sé Bulma.

—Bah, esa página es para insectos

—Escucharon lo que dijo chicas—Grite llamando la atención de Fanficteras—Nuestro lindo Vegeta necesita una lección—Yo sonreí malvada, observando la cara de miedo de Vegeta ¡oh sí!

—Oye mocosa eso es un gusano.

—Sip todas traen unas queremos adornarte ya que tu vestimenta está muy simple.

—Mujer aléjalas de mí

—Por que debería.

—Porque si no te matare y destruiré el planeta—amenazo vegeta bañado de sudor, chicas consigan palomitas esto se pone bueno.

—Jumm no.

—Chicas a las de tres… uno, dos y…—Observe como el orgulloso príncipe de los sayajines temblaba.

—Alto allí mis queridas autoras—Grite era mucho para mí, escuche los susurros de las escritoras todas enojadas—no podemos hacer algo tan feo, él es Vegeta nuestro vegeta aunque es egoísta, creído, orgulloso y nunca será más fuerte que Goku, no podemos ser tan cruel.

—Kyaaa tiene razón…

—así lo queremos débil pero guapo, sexy, violable—dijo una chica; vaya que gente como puede decir esas cosas—vámonos vi por allí a todos los sexy sayajines entre ellos Goku—Grito esa chica corriendo como loca y las demás la siguieron.

—Me debes una sayajin—le dije cruzándome de brazos a ¿dónde he visto eso?

—bah, como quieras mocosa solo una cosa…

—Aja…

— ¿cómo te llama?

—Keh ¿para qué?

—Para cuando te mate diga que tuviste la suerte de conocer al gran Vegeta—Maldito sayajin pero aun así lo amo… ¡oh! Si lo digo y me escucha bulma me mata.

—Si como no, solo te diré que empieza con V…

—Hump déjame adivinar Valeria…

—¡Que! ¿Cómo?

—Yo se muchas cosas—dijo con su sonrisa de lado.

—Oye mírate tu camisa—me dijo bulma observe mi camisa frunciendo el ceño enojada.

—ya veo… te diste cuenta por mi camisa—hable con un tic en el ojo—Ya que bueno me voy a comer—camine hasta un árbol sentándome en un lado oscuro para que no me vean.

—Es simpática no lo crees.

—Solo es una mocosa… mujer, humana inútil como tú

—Cállate inútil mono inservible.

—Claro humana sin cuerpo.

—Como te ¡ODIO!

— ¡Y!

Ellos se aman y se valoran porque siempre están juntos, dos personas que se aman no se insultan como ellos si leyeron bien ellos solo conversan pacíficamente, sin agredirse.

—COMO TE ODIO….

—Que me importa

Quien dice que vegeta no la ama, todos sabemos eso hasta Goku que tiene mente lenta, mentira yo te amo Goku. Como ya dije se aman y ellos no se pelean por eso estoy segura que tendrán dos hijos una niña y un niño yo lo digo porque yo se…


End file.
